To assist in providing background of the present inventions, issues associated with heavy duty armored vehicles are discussed. Although the present invention may be used in such applications, the present invention is not to be limited to this particular application, as it is contemplated that the present invention may be used with other types of vehicles or stationary structures.
Heavy duty armored vehicles, used for example, by the military, must be built to withstand forces far greater than encountered by conventional consumer cars and trucks. The utilization of increasingly powerful explosive devices such as IED's, RPG's, and EFP's by hostile insurgent forces has compelled the defense industry to respond by deploying heavier armor on their tactical armored vehicles. While necessary to protect military personnel, heavier armor creates unique problems. The weight of heavily armored vehicle doors and ramps often exceeds 200 lbs., and in some instances, may exceed 1,000 lbs. To open and close such doors or ramps requires assistance from electric, pneumatic, or hydraulic powered units. Such power assisted doors and ramps are known in the industry. Prior art powered doors require separate mechanical and electrical systems, with separate control handles for the door and locks, which result in non-integrated and complicated door functions. These complications necessarily lead to increased difficulties and time in opening and closing the heavy doors of these armored vehicles, particularly in emergency situations.
Yet, attempting to simplify the manner in which a user may use a power-assisted door can significantly complicate its design. What is needed is a control system for a power-assisted door which is flexible and versatile. Furthermore, special design considerations are needed. For example, high power transfer function is needed to provide motion to these substantial doors, yet only limited power is available in the vehicle (especially when the alternator is not charging the system) thus, there is a need to accommodate special design considerations for lower idle current draw as well as redundant backup battery charging.